cicatrices imborrables
by jocky-misao
Summary: un accidente los separa, despues de 3 meses se vuelven a ver, hay cosas que nunca se olvidan. (solo A+M), porfa dejenme rewievs!!
1. Default Chapter

Cicatrices imborrables  
  
I parte: esperazas. de algo mejor  
  
  
  
La joven estaba sentada en un banquillo, rodeada de pequeños arbustos y flores silvestres, en una placita llena de niños jugando y familias paseando.  
  
Llevaba una falda negra, con un tajo en la pierna izquierda y una polera roja que resaltaba sus finos rasgos, sus ojos verdes, su piel blanca y esa nariz aguileña.  
  
Sus ojos recorrían el lugar buscándolo, sin resultado alguno, la mirada de preocupación la invadía. Recordaba la ultima vez k lo vio, hace 3 meses postrado en cama, luego del incidente. El le había prometido que se juntarían en el mismo lugar de siempre.  
  
"Na!, Es increíble!"-su preocupación paso a molestia-"sabia que no iba a cumplir, llevo media hora y no aparece, le doy 15 minutos mas"- dijo en voz alta.  
  
Su corazón latía agitadamente, al recordarlo, alto, fuerte, lindo, frío, con una piel translucida como la suya, que abrazaba fuertemente, sus escasas sonrisas y el azul de sus ojos.  
  
Ella sacudió la cabeza y su cabellera se movió al compás del viento. Lo cogió con sus manos jugando con ellos nerviosamente, deseaba trenzarlo para que no le estorbara, pero cambio de opinión. Era volver a lo que ya no era: una niña.  
  
Pasaron varios minutos y Misao estaba cada vez más histérica, volvió a mirar el reloj.[ Maldito seas. Aoshi-sama.  
  
Un joven estaciono a una cuadra de la plaza, una moto roja, quitándose el casco con suma prisa, dejo al descubierto su cabello azabache desordenado, con la mano izquierda se lo arregló rápidamente.  
  
Corrió la cuadra completa, rogando que ella no se fuera. [ Por Kami sama, Misao me aniquilara.  
  
Al llegar a la plaza, esquivo a todos los niños, perros, pelotas y bicicletas que pudo, jadeando llegó al banquillo en medio de la plaza.  
  
La joven, absorta en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Aoshi, sólo su voz ronca la hizo reaccionar, "Perdón, Misao-chan, no quise llegar tarde".  
  
------------------notas: ----------------------  
  
Por favor déjenme rewievs, para saber si les gustop o no, yo acepto pifias, tomatazos y felicitaciones, cualquier cosa me servirá mucho!! 


	2. Reencuentros

II parte: Reencuentro  
  
Ella levantó su cabeza, una mirada fulminante lo observó (si las miradas mataran. El ya estaría muerto) sus ojos cambiaron lentamente el color verde hielo a su color habitual y una sonrisa inundo su cara.  
  
" Konnichiwa, Aoshi sama, mas le vale k no vuelva a llegar tarde".  
  
Inesperadamente el hombre se inclinó hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente, para no dejarla ir. Anhelaba sentir la piel tersa, suave, lozana y joven de Misao que hace tiempo no tocaba, una sensación de pegamento la unía con ella, el perfume a loto lo estaba intoxicando dulcemente. [ Es el mejor veneno...  
  
Misao, por su parte estaba atraìda poderosamente al joven como un imàn, se sentìa segura en sus brazos tan fuertes, sus musculos tensados al tocar los de el, no queria soltarse de Aoshi.  
  
"No sabes como deseaba verte"-fueron las escuetas palabras del joven.  
  
"Hai, yo también Aoshi-sama".  
  
Posteriormente del abrazo, Aoshi se acomodo al lado de su enamorada sin dirigirse palabra alguna y sus ojos tomaron uno que otro contacto visual entre ambos.  
  
Ambos eran incomodados por la fría barrera que los separaba, sin embargo ninguno quería tomar el incidente transcurrido hace 3 meses atrás.  
  
Nota: es un capitulo corto, pero sirve para aclarar un par de cosillas. El proximo sera mucho mas largo!!!....no se olviden de los rewievs 


	3. III parte: un pasado, una luz

III parte  
  
la voz de la joven cobró vida: "muchas gracias por defenderme". Aoshi miró al piso ¿avergonzado? Tratando de hallar las palabras correctas para corresponderle sin resultado " De nada Misao"- atinó a decirle al fin.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, el tema no es agradable, pero alguna vez tendremos que conversar sobre esto si han pasado 3 meses y me parece un tiempo razonable para sanar heridas".  
  
El joven quedo perplejo frente a la declaración de la adolescente, sabía que tenia razón y según a la fría lógica de él era todo irrefutable.  
  
Levantó su mirada, mirándola fijamente tomo contacto visual nuevamente con ella.  
  
" Misao-chan lo que has dicho, no puedo negártelo y aunque nos cueste hablar sobre todo esto, es hora de hacerlo, para que lo superemos los 2 juntos. Pero este no es el lugar, te invito a un café.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sentados en una pequeña cafetería, los enamorados reentablaron la conversación.  
  
"Como ya te dije antes, muchas gracias por defenderme. Jamás fue mi intención que te lastimaran de ese modo"- ella le dijo muy afligida.  
  
"Porque?, No deberías apesadumbrarte. Era incapaz de permitir abandonarte en manos de esos tipos mal nacidos".  
  
Misao lo escucho con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Era la primera vez que lo oía hablar así, desde el tiempo que se conocían, nunca había dado muestras de su cariño hacia ella.  
  
Avergonzada, bajo la mirada y sorbió un poco del café. Aoshi la imito llevándose el té a su boca, sintiendo un sabor amargo en el liquido.  
  
En la cabeza de la muchacha rondaba los recuerdos de ese funesto día.  
  
^ flashback^  
  
" Hey mi amor!!, Venga para acá!!- le grito un hombre ebrio que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.  
  
Otros 2 hombres salieron detrás de el "no nos dejes solitos, si lo vas a pasar muy bien con nosotros"- le decían guiñándoles sus ojos.  
  
[Hentais..] Pensó apurando el tranco, sin embargo la acorralaron en un callejón, uno de los hombres trato de besarla llevándose una patada en el estomago.  
  
En un principio, les llevaba la ventaja contra los borrachos, golpeándolos y saltando para esquivarlos. De pronto, se le nublo la vista producto de un golpe hecho por un tubo en el estomago, debilitándola. Uno de los hombres, aprovecho la oportunidad para sujetarla por la espalda.  
  
Los otros 2,se acercaban mas y más hacia ella, el tipo que la sujetaba le corría la mano libinidosamente. [ Misao cierra los ojos, será rápido]  
  
Una moto irrumpió en la esquina del callejón, ocasionando que los hombres la dejaran tranquila, menos el rubio que la sujetaba.  
  
Al ver el problema de la mujer les advirtió "déjenla en paz" fríamente.  
  
" No es lío tuyo. No te metas" le grito uno de los hombres.  
  
"Aoshi-sama ayúdeme!!" Grito desesperada Misao.  
  
" Suéltenla!" Dijo corriendo para salvarla.  
  
el rubio lanzo lejos a Misao, estrellándola contra una pared, tomo un tubo y se lanzo para atacarlo. Los otros imitaron la acción para golpearlo.  
  
El joven esquivaba todos los ataques con relativa facilidad, respondiendo los golpes con agilidad.  
  
Aun así, lo hirieron en los brazos, piernas y estomago.  
  
Uno de los ebrios, le pego con un fierro en la espalda y le remato el golpe nuevamente, Aoshi cayo inconsciente al piso.  
  
Misao trataba desde el piso detenerlos a duras penas, milagrosamente unos policías aparecieron.  
  
^fin flashback^  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Misao, Misao" una voz familiar la regreso al presente.  
  
"Au? Aoshi" contesto distraída.  
  
"No, nada" la contemplo para darse cuentas de muchas cosas [ algo cambio. Ya no la veo como niña, es una mujer... lo que sentía ya no es lo mismo..] 


	4. cadenas de situaciones

IV parte: las cosas. de la vida...  
  
"Aoshi sama, no le parece que es tarde?, Debo regresar a casa"-[ay. hay heridas que nunca cierran....ahí esta el...tan, tan, Aoshi y yo sigo siendo su protegida].  
  
El joven se levantó de la mesa, con un gesto le corrió la silla a Misao para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.  
  
Le extendió la mano, quedándose tomados de la mano por largo rato. Salieron así de la cafetería, con una avergonzada joven y un impasible Aoshi, se dirigieron hacia la moto.  
  
Al llegar a la casa de Misao ambos se sentaron en el umbral de la puerta, Misao le tomo la mano, mirándola..... " Aoshi, aun tienes la cicatriz del corte con el vidrio... cuando caíste al piso, te cortaste y fue muy profundo"  
  
" Lo sé, es difícil borrar las heridas con vidrio"-le respondió fríamente.  
  
Ella bajo la cabeza como signo de pena [por mi culpa, por mi culpa... debí quedarme en su casa... ese día.  
  
Sin querer una lagrima traviesa rodó por su mejilla para morir en el piso.  
  
Aoshi le tomo las manos para tranquilizarla "No te preocupes, es solo una herida, no puedes entristecerte por eso... *susurro* te mas más linda cuando ríes"- su voz cobro una dulzura inesperada y le apretó aun más las manos.  
  
"Es que siento que es mi culpa que te dejaran así, pasaste 3 meses en rehabilitación por el golpe en la espalda, casi quedaste invalido y yo por poco no fui violada. Y todo por no escucharte ese día. Soy una tonta. Lo peor es la discusión fue aun más estúpida" dijo perdiendo el control, los llantos eran cada vez más fuertes y tristes, como si se sacara de encima la culpa de todo el planeta. Aoshi la abrazo fuertemente para consolarla y ella se aferró a sus hombros.  
  
"Misao-chan, no llores mas por eso lo importante es que no paso nada mas serio, no nos paso nada en comparación a lo que pudo habernos sucedido. No te culpes mas por eso, te quiero alegre como siempre, te quiero tranquila" [ te quiero... como me perturban esas 2 palabras, si no hubiera sido por aquel día, jamás me habría dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí.  
  
V: una cadena de situaciones.......  
  
*Flasback II*  
  
Aoshi " Misao es muy tarde, yo te voy a dejar"  
  
Misao" Iie, siempre te molesto"  
  
Aoshi: " Nunca lo haces, excepto cuando estoy en la sala de meditación" (ese es un golpe bajo...)  
  
Misao" lo hago porque pasas el 95% del tiempo ahí!!.¿ Acaso olvidas que me debes enseñar kenpo??...soy tu alumna!"  
  
Aoshi: " No te escogí como pupila, te lo auto impusiste solita"  
  
Misao: "Y si no fuera eso. me tomarías en cuenta??, En otras palabras... no soy nada para ti"-muy alterada  
  
Aoshi" Calma...no te pienso contestar eso"- le dijo tranquilamente  
  
Misao: "No te atreves, que es distinto! No tienes sentimientos!, Solo me consideras como un estorbo!!!. Buenas Noches"---le respondió, pegando un portazo.  
  
Aoshi: Espera!!"  
  
El joven corrió a la puerta para atajarla, sin embargo ella ya no se encontraba ahí, impaciento por encontrarla corrió a buscar la moto.  
  
Jamás sospecho que las cosas terminaran así..  
  
* Fin Flashback II". ( si no recuerdan k paso, lean el flashback I)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Notas!!  
  
Les agradezco a todos los que me han dejado sus mensajes, realmente la bienvenida que dieron me hace sentir apoyada en este lugar!!!.. Les prometo que en el próximo capitulo les daré mis agradecimientos uno por uno, mientras espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 3 y 4, porque salieron bastantes largos. Ja ne! 


	5. aviso de la autora

AVISO:  
  
  
  
Lamento interrumpirles la lectura de mi historia sólo deseo poner unas cositas antes de publicar el último capítulo (se me salió)  
  
Debo recordar que más reviews = actualizaciones más rápidas, en este caso colocar el final en poco tiempo.  
  
Agradezco a Julieta, Misao seta (hermana gemela}, Misao chan, Arwen Tyler, Karla, Lime, Sarah Karrigan, Kitiara y mi sister NIA!, Por el apoyo que me entregaron durante la publicación del fic, mi sister por indicarme la luz para poder registrarme en la pagina.  
  
3. Mi eterna gratitud hacia White Plum, por decirme que había puesto mi fic en otra parte y a Kary por leer la sarta de tonteras que coloco en los rewievs. Debo mencionar también a Shiomei y Hitokiri lady por haberme contestado mis mails, muchas gracias amigas!!!!.  
  
Bueno, esto ya se está haciendo largo y sólo les daré las gracias nuevamente y las les pondré el episodio final y una sorpresa.  
  
Domo arigato, Ja ne!! 


	6. cambia todo cambia, otra oportunidad de ...

Capitulo VI " una vida nueva"  
  
Misao dejó de llorar, trago sus ultimas lagrimas y se aferró aun más fuerte a los hombros de su amado. "Veo que tú lo superaste mejor que yo, en estos meses... se nota que eres fuerte espiritualmente"  
  
"Iie, no es verdad, debí haberme preocupado por saber como estabas, te dejé sola, discúlpame Misao"  
  
"Pero si... estabas herido. Como sea espero que ahora nos llevemos mucho mejor que antes, estas cosas nos unieron mas" le contestó Misao. [ojalà k ahora si, me quieras.....]- mirando el reloj exclamó.."Por Kami-sama!!!!, Es muy tarde tengo que entrar. Me gustó mucho verte otra vez, muchas gracias por todo"  
  
"No es nada, el placer fue mío". Como despedida le dio un beso en la mejilla, la chica se sonrojó levemente y pasó por todas las gamas de rojo existentes.  
  
Aoshi lo notó, pero no le tomó mayor importancia... le susurro suavemente al oído "Te prometo que todo será distinto Misao", le retiro la boca de su oreja, comenzó a bajarla hasta llegar a la boca, la joven no entendía nada. Estaba nerviosa, sólo cerro los ojos y sentía la respiración del joven por su cara.  
  
Cerró sus ojos, Aoshi también lo hizo.,un suave beso, cerró el compromiso del joven, durando unos largos minutos.  
  
Al separase, ella lo miraba aun roja y le sonrío: " este es un buen comienzo, Aoshi-sama. I shiteru"  
  
el ninja la miró con dulzura " lo se....koishii" , retirando sus labios de la cara de Misao  
  
"sin tu voz me pierdo en la arena sin tu voz me visto de pena  
  
sin tu voz caliento cual piedra  
  
sin tu voz me pierdo en la arena tú siempre he de  
  
creer en ti sin tu voz soy sólo cadenas sin tu voz  
  
me visto de pena sin tu voz detesto esta escena  
  
sin tu voz soy sólo cadenas tú siempre he de  
  
creer en ti". Le recitó la muchacha antes de entrar a su casa, dulcemente entonó cada palabra, con una sonrisa blanca como las estrellas de esa noche. Aoshi le lanzó un beso con su mano izquierda esperando que entrara a su casa no sin antes decirle : "si me ataste al cielo como  
  
olvidar fuimos ángeles, ángeles siameses  
  
como olvidar fuimos ángeles, ángeles siameses". Buenas noches Misao!!".  
  
Una nueva etapa estaba comenzando en sus vidas y corazones, sin embargo nada es para siempre. ¿ no lo creen??-  
  
*************OWARI/FIN/THE END/C`FINI****************  
  
Lo sé, me matarán por el capitulo tan corto... cierto???, antes de que perecer mutilada por ustedes, diré unas cuantas palabras : VIENE UNA SECUELA!!!!....jejjejejejej si leyeron mi aviso les prometí una sorpresa....tan tan, pues esta es : SE VIENE LA SEGUNDA PARTE!!,jejejejjee... soy mala!! Ahora los haré sufrir, en fin. Como bonus les dejare un song fic, de Lucybell ( mi grupo favorito), posiblemente no lo conozcan, pero no se preocupen ya les dejaré otro de algún grupo más conocido, mi regalo está dentro del capítulo, si alguien le gustó la letra la canción se llama "Tú" y la respuesta de Aoshi viene de otra canción que se llama " Ángeles siameses" también de Lucybell. Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron durante el fic, no tengo palabras para manifestarles mi gratitud eterna. Nos vemos hasta la continuación de la historia....!! Ja ne!!,  
  
Jocky_misao  
  
  
  
^^ Japonés ^^ !!:  
  
  
  
Iie : No  
  
Koischi : amada Hai: Sí Kami- sama: Dios.  
  
No recuerdo que otras palabras puse en mi fic, nos vemos!! 


End file.
